five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Tartoros
'Background' 'Leadership' 'Strength' As one of the Top Three Dark Guilds that formed the Baram Alliance, Tartaros is one of the strongest Dark Guild within the Wizard World. Like the other Top Dark Guilds it has lesser Darks serving under them. It members a primarily made up of Demons/Etherious from the Books of Zeref. Also its members use a different power to Magic called Curses. Which makes them immune to magic nullifying objects and magic related aliments. It also has the advantage of its members being revived thanks to Hell's Core if their members are killed in battle. Being the only organization in the Coalition so far to have this ability. 'Cube' Cube ( Kyūbu) is a floating island housing Demons of Tartaros. Serving as home to Mages of Tartaros, Cube is a massive, buoyant cubed-island that harbors several rocky terrains spread about on its surface. The largest structure is, undoubtedly, one of its many landscapes accommodating Tartaros' headquarters. 'Demonizing' Demonizing is the presses of turning another being into a Half-Demon. This increases their abilities and makes them stronger, Immune to most ailments, and allows them to access Curses, The power that demons use. However not all beings who go through this survive and can end up dying as a result. The process is done by using a Special room in Tartoros called Hell's Core. The room contains room with large Tubes filled with strange like liquid were beings are placed inside. Once inside A demon with tentacle-extensions then starts introducing a demon factor into the beings body and process begins. The being in question is asleep during the transformation with someone watching and controlling the process. The Control then starts to change the being's appearance such example is Kuro who's appearance was to like a giant humanoid black cat with large claws. These appearances ranges from person to person depending who controlling the transformation. After a day the transformation is over and the being has been reborn as Half-Demon. 'Relationship with the Coalition' As their creator Zeref, is one of the Acts Of Chaos, they are loyal and respectful to him, and the same extends to Konton, as he created Zeref. While they are loyally serve the Coalition, due to their superiority complex towards humans, they can be condescending to their human allies, as shown when Franmalth insulted and bad-mouthed his human allies, Vice-Admiral Dalmatian, Sakon and Ukon, and Jirobo for their defeats. Even Jackal spoke out on how, demons were superior to humans, even in front of his comrade Deidara. This attitude does not extend to the Arrancar's however, as according to Seilah, since they are also fellow evil beings, they are like a demon's cousin. However, that does not mean they do not show dislike or annoyance towards each other personality wise. Such as Kyouka stating she hated Nnoitra Gilga due to his misogynist and chauvinistic attitude, and Nnoitra also mocked Ezel for his loss against Roronoa Zoro, or when Seilah was annoyed with Luppi Antenor narcissistic behavior. Nonetheless, despite the superiority complex towards humans, there are times where they show respect towards humans, who earned it, such as Seilah and Yukio Hans Voralberna, where Seilah was impressed with his intellect and quick thinking, and worked well together in the Mercrurius Prison Break Arc. Also Franmalth was shown being respectful towards Kizaru, commenting how scary he was, because it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. And also, Jackal has a rather casual relationship with the rest of the Coalition Bomb Squad, especially the leader Deidara, despite saying he believes he superior to him because he is a demon and Deidara is a human, he does respect Deidara because they share the same type of power and passion for it. Besides, the usual orders, of members being stationed in different units, so far they have been giving one specific duty, of demonizing Coalition members, such as Kuro, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi, in order to enhanced and increase their strength and give them more power. According to Bazz-B, their leader Mard Geer Tartoros and the Nine Demon Gates are well respected within the Coalition, just behind Zeref, the other leaders of the Baram Alliance and Bluenote Stinger, due to how the Coalition judges who are top based on strength and intellect. 'Threat to the Alliance' As one the Top Three Dark Guilds in the Wizard World/Earthland and in the coalition. Tartoros is a huge threat to the alliance. As majority of their members are Demons/Etherious they immune to most forms aliments that would effect most creatures. Their biggest contribution in the coalition is their ability create Half-Demons out of people that were consider a small threat and thus make them powerful. Example includes Kuro who was able to take out Chojuro and Jonin from the Hidden Mist Village who had trouble surving the Grand Line, Zaku Abumi fighting on parwith Rufus Lore one of the strongest wizards in Sabertooth and Kin Tsuchi being able to fight on par Scratchmen Apoo a member of the Worst Generation both who are genin in ninja rank. Second contribution is their ability to resurrect their members if they are killed in battle. This gives them the advantage to learn to from their mistakes and come with best chance of victory in their chance. 'List of Members' *Mard Geer Tartoros(Leader) *Lamy *Yakdoriga *Gin(Undead Soldier) 'Nine Demon Gates' *Kyouka *Franmalth *Ezel *Jackel *Silver Fullbuster(Indoctrinated) *Keyes *Seliah *Tempester *Torafuzar 'Demonized' *Kuro *Kin Tsuchi *Zaku Abumi *Dosu Kinuta *Jiemma 'Former Members' *Minerva Orland Trivia Category:Wizard World Category:Dark Guild Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Tartaros Category:Coalition Category:Necromancy Category:Criminal Underworld